At Long Last
by Ty186
Summary: Hey guys! So this is the story of what could have happened between the end of Varmints and the start of the Stakes mini series between PB and Marcy. For the purposes of this fic, they weren't together before but they had feelings for each other that they didn't address. I'm new to fanfic, comments welcome, hope you guys enjoy :) Rated M for next chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - Tell Me It's Real

Chapter 1- Tell Me It's Real.

Marceline knew the midnight breeze was cold. Not that she could feel it, her body had been unable to do that for centuries. But she had a sixth sense about such things, she could tell the temperature of the environment as easily as she could see the grass was green and the sky was blue. Plus, Bonnibel was beginning to shiver beside her. Barely, just barely, but it was there, the tiny little twitches, the hitches in breath, the tensing of her arms. Marcy studied her watch, 13 minutes, close enough.

"Yo, Peebs, you're freezing dude! You should go inside, get some real rest. I got this", Marcy suggested.

"Mmm I'm good here… just 5… mmaahh", came the muffled reply.

Marceline's jaw relaxed. Her face became soft. The right corner of her mouth twitched into a warm half smile. A smile reserved solely for Bonnibel Bubblegum. She watched the pink brow resting against her shoulder furrow, ever so slightly as she tried to find her way back to sleep. She found her mind starting to wonder to what Bonnibel might dreaming about. She thought back to the time when Bonnie would call her first thing in the morning to tell her about her dreams. On the nights Marceline spent at the castle, hidden away in Bonnie's room, she was subject to the odd elbow in her side at 4am if a dream had been particularly exciting.

On occasion, she reminisced, her own dreams had been of an entirely different but none the less exciting nature. Soft lips, barely touching the nape of her neck, breath caressing her ears, and delicate, nimble fingers, tracing a path down her spine. Tickling the small of her back before using her hips to pull her backwards into a wanton embrace.

"Marcy?"

Bonnie's voice brought Marceline out of her deepening trance.

"Wha- yeah, mhm?", came the choppy reply.

"I can feel you watching me", Bonnibel's voice came across agitated, but somehow emitting warmth.

Marcy's stifled her laugh, but her half smile widened into a half grin.

"You got me", she breathed out.

Bonnie opened one eye to shoot a look at Marcy, "you know what you should be watching?"

Confused, Marcy's brow knitted together, before her left eyebrow twitched upwards.

Bonnie sighed and sat up to look at Marcy directly.

"My pumpkins?"

"Oh, God Bonnie sorry! Yes, yes I got this. You really should go inside you know, it's pretty cold out here, and I mean that's coming from a Vampire".

This time it was Bonnie's turn to smile, but she didn't move. Marcy had turned her attention back to the pumpkin patch, avoiding Bonnie's gaze. PB studied Marceline's profile in silence, her eyes glided over every inch of her face, her strong jaw and stunningly dark eyes, ashen and black, perfectly matching her long mane of hair. She seemed to glow in the under the light of the stars. Bonnie always had thought she looked most beautiful set against the night sky. As she studied Marcy's features, she found herself increasingly drawn in. She remembered her own fingers raking through that hair, her arms draped around a slender but strong neck, and cold but gentle fingers holding her steady by the hips. She had felt safe. Safer than anywhere else. In Marceline's arms she didn't have to be Princess Bubblegum. She was just Bonnie, a teenage girl in love. And just Bonnie, was enough.

Sadness gripped her heart like a fist as the memories of letting Marceline go flooded back to her. Each time she remembered it was like poking a bruise the day after a fall. It happened in the past but it still hurt. And this bruise was permanent.

"So…" Marceline posed.

Flustered, Bonnie took a moment and returned "so…".

"So, Bonnie, I know we've been hanging out more lately, and I want you to know that, I've loved it. I really have, I've missed you and I know that I was… bad for you I guess? Bu-…"

"Whoa whoa, wait what? Is that what you think?"

"Well, you didn't have to say it but, I got the message pretty clear", something in Marcy's voice caught, her vision started to blur. God she hated feeling so vulnerable.

"Marcy, I never ever thought you were bad for me! You were the best part of my day for hundreds of years, you saw me grow up. You helped me grow up. We did almost everything together! I'm pretty sure you would have taught me how to get away with murder if Peppermint Butler hadn't been so keen!"

"Then why did you push me away Bonnie? Glob knows I didn't want to lose you! I…I…I was in love with you!"

Bonnie stared at Marceline awe stricken. Her mouth hung open like a door with a busted hinge. She could do nothing but stare at the Vampire who had started pacing during the former conversation, and was now standing stock still in front of her on the porch. She also looked paler than usual, if that were possible, almost as if she were going to vomit.

After a prolonged silence thick with all manner of tension, Bonnibel found her voice once more.

"Marcy, why did you never tell me?", the question escaped in an almost inaudible whisper.

Marceline rubbed one hand across the back of her neck and into her midnight locks. She studied the ground, doing anything to distract herself from the other girl's eyes that were desperately boring into her face, searching for any hint of an answer.

Finally, a small mutter danced across purple lips and through the frigid night air to Bonnie's ears.

"I didn't think I needed to".

"Marcy, I knew that you cared about me, so much, and I care about you more than anyone else on Ooo", after a small pause, she looked down at her feet and scuffed the heel of her boots against the decrepit wooden beams underneath them, finally when bravery found its way to her, she could hold back no more "I didn't think I had to say it either".

Two sets of eye's locked, for the first time since the conversation began. It wasn't a stare, it wasn't uncomfortable, they were just gazing. Each pair of eyes filled with questions, seeking out the answers in the owner of the set.

"Bonnie, you, you don't get it, I know you love me, but I mean it as… Bonnie, you're hot and amazing and clever and funny. You make me feel, I don't know, but it's more than a friend thing, and you know that I'm Bisexual but I never ever told you this and I know it's a lot and Grod I can't stop thinking about you, the whole time I was away I couldn't stop I-".

"Marcy shut it".

"I know it's a lot and this will probably ruin everything and I'm sorry, I am, but I couldn't not say it anymore".

"Marcy sh-".

"And I know I should have kept my stupid ass mouth shut, bu-".

"MARCELINE".

"Shutting up".

"May I please, get a word in now?"

Marcy crossed her legs in mid-air and waited.

"When I told you I didn't have time for you anymore, it wasn't the whole truth. The Candy Kingdom was getting huge, it wasn't that I lied I just didn't tell you everything that was going on. I had so much to do I didn't have time to understand my feelings for you, I didn't have time to figure it out! And it was all so confusing. You made me feel things I's never felt, for anyone, not any guy, none of my other friends and I didn't know why."

Bonnie felt something on her cheeks. She hadn't noticed when the tears had started to come, she hadn't heard her voice start to break and squeak. But she was crying now, and fighting to get the rest of her confession out.

"I pushed you away because I was afraid Marceline. I was afraid that I was falling in love with you and you wouldn't love me back. Or that the hugs would stop or the fun would stop and you wouldn't want to-"

The dam finally burst, and tears that showed all the pain, the angst and the hurt came bursting forwards. Century's worth of loneliness and longing expressed in heaving breaths and water streaking down her face. Marceline had drifted over silently. She wrapped her arms firmly around Bonnibel, one clung to her waist pulling her in close as the other guided Bonnie's head to the padded shoulder of her jacket.

Eventually the breaths became less laboured, the tears subsided, leaving dried tracks from Bonnie's eyes down to her chin. But her shoulder was damp too. She softly leaned away from Marceline's embrace, and saw the usually invulnerable vampire had tracks down her own cheeks.

A cold thumb brushed over Bonnie's cheek and her body instinctively leaned into, instead of away from, the sensation.

"Bonnie I've loved you forever, I never knew you felt like that."

A weak smile dared to form on Bonnie's face, the corners twitching and pulling.

"Please tell me you aren't going to push me away again, please don't be scared any more", Marceline pleaded quietly, resting their foreheads together, urging Bonnie to let her in.

This time the smile was there in force, Bonnie beamed up at the vampire floating in front of her. Marcy returned the favour, fangs and all. Then there was something else, the smiles faded and faces were drawn closer together. There was purpose behind these movements. Their lips grazed against each other and there was a sharp intake of breath from both parties. Finally Marceline closed her lips softly guiding Bonnibel to do the same.

For some time lips connected and disconnected with tenderness. The kiss was gentle and perfect. Fingers laced together at first, but Bonnie detached them and walked her hands up Marceline's arms until they found their place under inky hair and around the slim, firm neck of the girl she was enamoured with. Marcy's hands moved around Bonnie's waist holding her close, as if she feared at any moment she would wake up, and be alone. She had to make sure Bonnie was really here, to feel her pressed up against her body, all of her was really here, in her arms. Lips to lips, ignoring time itself, it was just them.


	2. Chapter 2 - Just Us

Chapter 2- Just Me

Bonnie's head was spinning, she felt dizzy, and cold. Although, she supposed that was because she was in the arms of a vampire, and the fact that they were standing outside at midnight was hardly helping things. Her arms were around Marceline's neck, and they were kissing.

 _I'm kissing Marceline. ME, it's really a thing that is happening._

The voice in Bonnibel's head was astonished, almost disbelieving. But it was happening. Suddenly, she found a little bit of her resolve. She really didn't want the kissing to stop, but she had to know, for sure before she let this go any further.

"Wait, wait, Marcy wait." She breathed out in breaks between kissing the vampire.

Panting, Marceline drew backwards, afraid she had crossed an invisible line.

"Oh Glob, Bonnie, I'm so sorry, I…I you're not ready I totally get it", she stammered, if it were possible for her to blush, she would have currently resembled a glacier cherry.

"Oh Grod no, Marcy, I've been waiting for this for such a long time, I just, I just have to know one thing first".

"What?"

"This, us, this thing… it's not just a one night thing, is it? I, I know I pushed you away and I'm so sorry but, I was awful and I said horrible things to you, I didn't ever expect you to forgive me… but I can't lose you again", she paused for a moment, her eyes danced away from Marceline's face and settled instead on her shoes, "please don't leave me again".

Marceline stared at the pink girl in front of her, baring her feelings. The words Bonnie was saying were laced with a beautiful sadness, with pain and need. Marceline remembered when she had left, Bonnie hadn't even seemed to care. Her words had been cold, and the cut off was near instantaneous. There had been venom in her voice as she spat vicious words at the girl she didn't yet understand her love for, and told her not to come back, cold, clear, distain on her face. It had hurt Marceline more than she would ever care to admit, worse than her father's betrayal, worse than Ash, even worse than losing Simon to that dammed crown. She hadn't thought it was possible to feel that much pain all over again, but when Bonnie told her to go, she ached, if her heart hadn't already stopped beating, it would have frozen that night.

"Bonnie", she finally began, settling her feet on the boards of the deck, "I won't pretend that thinking of that night doesn't upset me, more than upset me, it was awful. But if you think that one night of you throwing a classic, albeit huge, Bonnie style temper tantrum, will make me forget over 600 years of being in love with you? Then you're not as smart as they say you are".

She smirked and lowered her eye lids. There was more to say, but they had all the time in the world for talking, really. Tonight, Marcy, had other ideas. She didn't lie or deceive Bonnie, but tonight wasn't the night she wanted to have this conversation.

Bonnibel smiled at her, but she walked away towards the door, still looking at Marceline, as the vampire raised an eyebrow and started to look confused. As Bonnie reached the door she turned to open it with her back to Marcy. The vampire couldn't help herself, her eyes roved over Bonnie's figure head to toe. Her long hair was tied up in a ponytail, exposing her neck, and her top was shallow necked, letting Marcie see the smooth curve that lead to her shoulders. She stared with increasing intensity at the white shirt clinging to the body before her, hugging each curve of her form. Extenuating her waist was a thin brown belt, it looked familiar, but she couldn't remember why, at least not now her eyes had reached Bonnie's legs. They were long and slender, shown off by tight green jeans that looked as if they had been painted onto her body.

The handle of the cabin door twisted, and a soft click sounded, bringing Marceline back to herself. Bonnie, turned her head to look over her shoulder, eyes dark and lids half closed. She said nothing, but motioned for Marcy to follow her inside. Her request was granted unquestioned. Marceline turned to lock the door and as she did so Bonnibel tugged off her shoes and took off up the stairs. But feet were only so fast, and Marceline, grinning flew (literally) after her, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her into the air. The pair giggled as they glided into Bonnie's room and Marcy set her down and closed the door behind them. Now they were in darkness, the light from the downstairs windows had illuminated their conversation on the porch outside, but upstairs, there was just the pale light cast into the room by a waning moon to guide them. Bonnie had expected her partner to look forbidding in the dark, ghostly in the whitish, dim twilight glow. But she didn't. She looked stunning. Her skin glowed and shimmered in the darkness. Her inky black hair melting into the darkness encroaching on her from a corner of the room that light did not reach. Her eyes were only visible through the dark because they were surrounded by her pale face and stood out in stark contrast. Bonnie had expected to feel intimidated, but she had thought it would be because Marceline was a creature meant to be feared when you were alone in the dark. She hadn't been prepared to see that she was so delicate, her eyes were kind and inviting, and despite looking pale and blueish, she looked as warm as a hearth to Bonnie. It made her heart glow just looking at her.

Bonnie stood in front of her, suddenly looking shy and awkward. Before she had chance to feel any more nervous, Marcy decided what to do. She strode straight over to Bonnie with purpose, and as she walked, she kicked off her shoes, not looking away from the other girls face, and drew her tattered t-shirt over her head.

"Now, I'm the one who should be nervous", she said with a smirk. This kind of thing came easy for Marceline, but Bonnie was shy and took solace in her science and her lab. She didn't seek the company of other people, she didn't sleep around. Bonnie was a kickass scientist and a badass adventurer but she was still the shy and geeky girl Marcy had known for hundreds of years deep down.

 _All of this, playing it cool and sexy is going well._ _Go me._ She thought as she swaggered across the room. Bonnie's eyes studied Marcie carefully, her entire torso was now exposed, her defined shoulders giving way to muscular arms. There were shadows cast over the top of her collarbones and her hips by the light dancing across the room from its single window. She was almost flat across her chest but her breasts were beautifully shaped, and her nipples had risen slightly, having nothing to do with a temperature she could not feel. Her onyx coloured hair fell down to the middle of her thighs. She watched Bonnie's eyes as they settled over her midriff, utterly enraptured with lust and longing.

And then, she tripped. Over a shoe she had just kicked off Marceline tripped and took Bonnie out with her. And instead of landing smoothly on the bed, Marceline knocked Bonnie down and landed on top of her on a rug, next to it.

Their faces inches from one another, Bonnie started to giggle in Marcy's face.

"It's so not funny", Marcy said, smiling a little.

"Oh, oh not at all", Bonnie bit her lip, it started to quiver, Marcy inclined her head a little as if in warning, but it was no good, "Pfff hahahahaha!"

Embarrassed as she was, she joined in after a moment's hesitation.

"Hahaha, okay now I really do feel better", Bonnie managed to stammer out finally.

She looked up into Marceline's face, she could see every crease, every furrow, the details on her iris', the tips of her fangs peeking out through her slightly ajar mouth. Her mouth. She closed the distance immediately pulling Marceline down so their bodies were touching too. She wrapped her arms around Marcy's neck as they kissed; immediately intense, and with a sense of urgency. Marceline shifted and pulled Bonnie up so they were both sitting. She broke contact for a second.

"Are you ready?" She offered.

"Yes", Bonnie replied, she had never felt so certain that she was making the right decision. At least outside of work and her lab.

Before she had time to drift anywhere else, Marceline had grasped the bottom of her shirt, and tugged it free of her jeans. Bonnie started kissing her neck while she undid the buttons. Marcy had slowed down, her own mind telling her to enjoy every second, and also not to destroy Bonnibel's clothes by ripping them off. With every kiss, she popped open another button, and soon her shirt was fully open, and Marcy pulled back a little to see. Bonnie's breasts were beautiful, they looked as soft as rose petals and her nipples were the same colour her cheeks became when she blushed. Lost for words Marceline decided on action. She tossed Bonnie's shirt aside and kissed her firmly. One deft hand snaked its way down to her belt buckle and popped it open with ease. They smiled into each other's mouths.

"Very smooth", PB almost moaned.

She helped Marcy take off her jeans, after all they were incredibly tight and she didn't think she would have managed without a little assistance. As the jeans were discarded Marcie looked Bonnie up and down, transfixed.

"Wow", she breathed quietly.

"What?" Bonnie asked abruptly.

Marcy crawled up so that she was hovering above her lover, not touching her, she let her hair tickle her stomach on the way up and elicited a moan from the girl beneath her. She lowered her mouth to Bonnie's ear and in a barely audible whisper she said, "It's a good wow Bonnibel".

Bonnie shivered and let out a desperate sigh. Marcy kissed her earlobe and worked her way from there, down her jawline, trailing delicate touches of her lips down her neck and across her collarbone. Small gasps of air slipped past Bonnie's lips and she felt gentle, masterful, cold lips and just barely the edges of two small fangs grazing her unblemished skin. Then she reached her chest, she moved her head over to the left and kissed her way to Bonnies nipple. Her right hand came up from trailing lazily on Bonnibel's thigh and started drawing circles on Bonnies left breast with a single finger, working its way inwards. The rose coloured girl quivered beneath the touches as the intensity behind them continued to mount. Marceline stretched her hand out to cover the whole breast and curled her tongue around a nipple as Bonnie's breath grew louder and pushed into the increasing touch.

"Marcy, uh", she whimpered.

Slowly, Marcy worked her way down the pastel torso, letting her lips glide along the smooth skin, stopping to kiss gently ever so often. Then, suddenly as she reached Bonnie's hip she slid her hands around the girl's waist and lifted her into the air, so quietly and with such ease that Bonnie took a moment to notice what was happening. She adjusted herself so that she was straddling Marceline's hips floating in the middle of the room. Marcy laid back and Bonnie took the opportunity to admire her once more, running her hand from cheek, across a breast and down her glittering torso where muscles were twitching with anticipation. She reached the black belt slung loosely around Marcy's waist and a wicked grin emerged. Looking into Marcy's eyes she undid the buckle and slid the top of the black jeans over smooth blue thighs, moving up to straddle Marceline's midriff as she did so. The pale blueish figure kicked off the jeans the rest of the way, then, she realised as the cold air hit between her thighs, her boxers had gone too.

"How did you?" Marcy looked up at Bonnie incredulously.

The pink face just held her eyes with a smirk and leaned in close to kiss her again. She kissed her, and then pulled away, dancing close to her lips but not making contact. Marcy began to search for the contact of lips in earnest. But Bonnie continued to tease her. Absentmindedly, she began to grind against Marcy's twitching abdomen, breathing heavier and heavier. As she started to lose concentration, Marcy saw her window, she pulled Bonnie down and kissed her letting her hands rove over her body. She caressed her back and buttocks, easing her underwear off as she went. The touching became harder, rougher, and Marcy cradled Bonnie, settling them both on the bed.

She let her hands creep up flushed thighs and danced around by the top. The teasing had gone on for so long that all Bonnibel could manage was "oh glob, Marcy, please".

"Please what Bonnibel?"

"Please, nugh, I need you."

That was it. A cold digit slid from Bonnie entrance to her clit and was immediately slick and wet. Sighs and groans erupted from both parties as Marceline rubbed gently along Bonnie's sensitive area, her hips thrusting up and down to maintain firm contact. She kissed down Bonnie's torso until she reached where her finger was tracing. She kissed Bonnie's clitoris lightly and then moved to work on the surrounding area, alternating between long flat strokes from bottom to top and short flicks pointed on the clitoris. The fork of her tongue created the perfect space for Bonnie's clitoris to slide between when she did this. Bonnie was groaning and thrusting into Marcy's touch, groaning and pleading for her to continue. A hand scratched down Bonnie's torso, nails grazing so lightly that it tickled her and heighted her arousal immensely. When the hand reached its goal, a finger slid slowly into Bonnie. She inhaled so suddenly she almost choked.

"Bonnie? Are you okay?"

Marcy had stopped all motion, and Bonnie was not about to let this stop.

"Oh my glob Marcy, please don't you dare stop."

Marceline jumped at this request and complied. She began to thrust slowly deeper and firmer, curling her fingers to reach the right spot. At the change in Bonnie's breathing she knew she had it. She lowered her head and began to use her tongue again keeping rhythm with her hands and Bonnie's thrusts. As much as she was enjoying herself, she was cramping up, her arm, her neck, even her tongue was resenting her persistence. After just a few moments she felt Bonnie start to clench, so she increased her pace. Bonnibel's hips bucked and she squirmed, moaning in ecstasy, finally reaching her peak. Her orgasm hit her like a blow to the chest, knocking the air from her as she cried Marceline's name. She slowly brought Bonnie back down as her body melted into the sheets.

"Wow…just…wow", Bonnie stammered.

"Haha, well I am pretty wow", Marcy began, "and that sounded much more suave in my head."

"And you call me a dork", Bonnibel joked, trying to stifle a yawn.

"And I standby that statement."

Marcy crawled up and laid down next to Bonnie, her body glistening with sweat. She looked at the other girl with warm eyes and her lips stayed etched in a curl on her face. She draped an arm lazily across Bonnie and stroked her torso. A smooth pink hand intertwined two sets of fingers, and Bonnie rolled onto her side, pulling Marceline in behind her. They stayed there for a few moments not speaking, just the sounds of one girl breathing filled the room. It was Bonnie who broke the moment.

"Marcy"

"Bonnibel"

"You're cold"

After a pause, they both erupted in fits of laughter and Marceline managed to pull a sheet over them, somewhat warming Bonnie.

"Hmm, how did you know?" Bonnie managed to ask as two pairs of eyes started to close.

"How did I know what?"

"That I like it when you call me Bonnibel."

"Hey, I'm not revealing all of my secrets", feeling the scowl on her girlfriends face she added, "at least not all on one night. Plenty of time Bonnibel, plenty of time".

And they slipped out of consciousness, happy, one of them warm and both a little sweaty.


End file.
